Line by Line
by Vin-the-Mazoku
Summary: Stories inspired by various lyrics. Pairings will vary, character death will be present and fluff may spread like wildfire.
1. Chapter 1

Line by Line

**Story 1: In sickness.**

Paring: Sokka/ Suki

Rating: T  


He hated having a cold. Hate was a word that passed his lips a lot, but it was rare he ever truly meant it. There was a time he hated anyone who allied themselves with the Fire Nation. And back then he wouldn't ever of thought that after the war had ended he would be close friends with the Fire Lord. Zuko had many good points to counter his bad though, Sokka couldn't think of anything good about having a cold.

He hated the way it made the room sway, and no matter how still he lay in bed And he hated how it made him congested, taking away the taste of just about anything he ate. Meat, the one of the many things he loved in this world, was even a victim of the flavor-theft. To add insult to injury the bitter herbs used to lessen his fever and symptoms tasted as terrible as ever.

He hated every discomfort that the cold wrought on him. He had been confined to laying in bed since last night and yet his muscles ached with every move he made. Wiping the sweat from his forehead brought a fresh complaint to mind. Being kept underneath these heavy blankets made him feel like he was being broiled alive. It was an easy enough problem to fix but sooner or later _she_ would come back in and scold him for going against her orders. She had thwarted his plans to cool down twice already, each time reminding him that "you have to sweat the sickness out."

His hand cautiously began to remove the blanket, his eyes and ears were as alert as they could be in his condition. A few minutes away from the heat was all he needed, but luck was not on his side as he picked up the sound of her approaching footsteps.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" His auburn haired caretaker walked in with a cup of tea for him.

"A bit better I guess." He sat up, the cold was making it hard enough to speak without him laying down.

"Thats good." She set the tea down on the small table next to the bed. Bringing her hand to his head she combed her fingers through his hair. "Is there anything you I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Sokka considered his options. He had tea, and food wasn't nearly as appealing without its taste. His eyes wandered to their closet. There was that little servant's uniform they had picked up in Ba Sing Sei that they hid in there. Being in bed all day might not be as bad if he could watch her walk around in the short, green ensemble. Kicking the idea around for a bit he decided against it. He was lucky enough she took the day off of training the other Kyoshi warriors to take care of him, and he wouldn't put it past her to punish him if he stepped out of line, sick or not.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Suki left his side to fetch a book she had been reading through. Sitting on the empty side of the bed she turned to Sokka.

"You don't mind if I join you, right?"

"Of course not, but I don't want to get you sick."

"Oh Sokka," she couldn't help but to smile upon hearing concern for her. "I'm probably going to catch it anyways." She stretched her legs out in front of her. "And when I do it'll be your turn to take care of me," she pointed out.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Sokka became increasingly bored. He slid back down into bed and looked up at girl next to him. His gaze passed over every contour of her face that was available to him. He use to laugh at his sister when she would romantically fantasize about meeting a man and getting lost while staring into his eyes. Right now if you were to ask him, Sokka would admit that the eyes were the easiest place to look and get lost in. He could lose himself just by watching her sleep.

His eyes traced every line they could and began to descend. Her neck curved softly and elegantly into her shoulder. He couldn't explain it, but it always seemed warm and inviting. On many cold nights he would fall asleep with her in his arms and his face buried in that bend. On the subject of curves, he amusingly thought to himself, his eyes inched even lower. He had only looked for a second or two when the clearing of a throat caught his attention.

"Is there something I can do for you Sokka?"

His eyes returned to her face as he feigned innocence. "No, nothing at all."

"You've been looking at me for quite a while now."

"That doesn't mean I want something from you."

"What does it mean then?" She closed her book, now giving him her full attention.

Sokka thought for a minute. The answer took little time to find as he met her eyes and replied. "Maybe it means you're beautiful."

Suki blushed, she didn't expect to get a compliment from the simple question. "Sokka," she started, but was interrupted.

"And lets not forget how sweet and wonderful you are to take time out of your busy training schedule so that you can take care of me in my time of need." He was always surprised at how embarrassed his compliments make her, even after the two had been through so much together. He couldn't help but to be a bit surprised at himself as well, still doing anything he could to get her to blush or smile.

"Sokka, whats with all the sweet talking? What are you up to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her cheeks still tinted pink.

"Nothing, I just love your reaction to it." Despite his body's reluctance to move he lifted a hand up to brush her cheek.

"I think the sickness is messing with your head." She countered, yet her hand rose up to hold his.

"No its true, you're beautiful and kind and wonderful." He wouldn't let her dismiss the her great traits as some sort of delusion. Taking his hand back he continued on, even if the cold masked the determination in his voice. "Not only that but you're smart and strong and a great leader too!"

"Sokka, I'm not that great." She reasoned modestly.

He shuffled underneath the covers so that he could lay his head on her lap. Pausing, he waited for her to shift uncomfortably or to utter a verbal protest. When neither came he made himself cozy on his new pillow. His eyes slid shut as sleep attempted to whisk him away, however before it could take him he cleared his throat.

"You know, thats what I think. You mean the world to me Suki."

She smiled as his affectionate words threated to take her breath away. Laying a hand on his head, her fingers combed through his hair once again. She wanted to return the compliment, but decided that his rest was much more important right now. She contemplated picking up her book again. After taking her hand through his dark locks a few more times she decided that the love in her lap was much more splendorous then any tale the book could offer. In repayment for his earlier kindness she hummed a soft melody for him. It didn't matter if she was as beautiful, or smart, or as strong as he thought she was. As long as she meant the world to him.

'Hate' was a word Sokka threw around a lot. Colds and the way they seemed to distort his whole world was something he hated. But no matter how loose he was with the word it would never cross paths with his thoughts of Suki. Before he could let another thought form in his brain he drifted to sleep to the sound of her soft aria.

Nothing in the world could make him hate Suki.

---------

_She's here to rescue me.  
Clear my mind and set me free.  
If it's dark, she still shines.  
A masterpiece made by design._

She's here to recuse me.  
Stain my mind with make believe.  
If it's dark, she still shines.  
She's my lady, so divine.

- "Lady So Divine" by Shinedown.

---------

**Hey everyone, just a little collection I'll be adding to whenever a good idea pops into my head while listening to music. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Line by Line

**Story 2: Of Lust and Love**

**Pairing: Katara/Zuko (Kinda)**

**Rating: T**

Just moments ago she welcomed the young firebender with so much more than open arms. She didn't bother to sweet talk or to woo him. A look in her eyes conveyed what she wanted from him. The two virgins were quick to follow whatever command their bodies gave them. Hands and lips traced over each others skin in hopes that any pleasure they endowed would be recompensed. Her mind was left in a haze and the pain that came with her deflowering seemed to quickly fade away in midst of the passion that filled her tent. Her tan body bucked against his as she used every complex, confusing emotion she had experienced in the last few days as fuel for her hips. She nearly lost control at the as she approached her climax. Her nails dug little trenches in her partners back.

Zuko's body now slumped on top of hers, sweat being the only thing that lie between them. She squirmed underneath him, the urge to have him close had faded and the warm passion that once sat in the air had turned into a combination of guilt and regret. Zuko sat up, unsure himself if he truly desired what had just taken place between him and the young woman who lie on the ground before him. He gathered his robes and stood to leave.

"I'm sorry." Zuko offered the only thing he could at the moment. Standing to leave he took in the sad sight of a girl who was falling apart before him. He needed to get away from her and sort his thoughts out before he found himself in a similar state.

Katara was horribly shaken, dried trails of blood and intimate fluids stretched down the back of her thigh. She lay there motionless, still breathing heavily as her mind wandered about thoughts that played a bitter tune on her heartstrings. All it took were thoughts of Aang to make tears well up in her eyes. There was nothing official between her and Aang, she reminded herself. As hard as she tried she couldn't wash away this feeling of guilt and resentment. Slowly, she found the strength to stand up and throw a robe on. Lucky for her they set up camp near a river that night, she could quickly wash up and get back to her tent without the risk of anyone waking up and find her missing.

She winced in pain as she bent the small amount of water, a quick reminder of the deed done that night. She had it encircle her thigh washing away the physical proof of her guilt. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice broke the night's silence.

"Katara..." Toph's voice seemed unsure of the currant situation., unsure if she should even be out here after feeling what she just felt.

"Toph?" Katara recognized her youthful voice right away. Despite knowing her friend could not see her, she covered herself more throughly. As fear and guilt continue to grow in Katara, a silence grew between the two girls. Unsure how to approach the subject, Toph did what she did best and met it head on.

"Thats quite a way to forgive someone, I guess you've really grown to love Zuko."

"What do you mean?" Katara desperately feigned innocence.

"You can cut the crap Katara." Toph became a little annoyed, she hated when people thought they could lie to her.

"Seriously Toph, I don't know what you talking about."

Toph heaved a tired sigh, "First of all, I don't need to tell you that your hearts practically busting through your ribcage. Secondly I felt everything you two did," Toph blushed as she said this. Sex was a subject that she rarely ever talked about.

Katara's safe haven of lies had been dismantled. With no where to run, she had to make one thing to Toph.

"I don't love him." She said quietly, tears rolled down her tan cheeks.

"What?"

"I don't love Zuko!" She said louder and angrier. She wasn't mad at Toph, she was angry and disappointed at herself.

"You know how Aang feels about you, right?" It was a stupid question, even the blind girl herself could tell how much Katara meant to him without the aid of earthbending.

"Yeah, I know." Katara looked to the ground in shame, unable to meet her friends peridot colored eyes any longer.

"Then how could you do this without letting him down first?" Toph queried, a bit angry.

"Because I don't know if I want to be with Aang or not." She did her best not to fall apart in the torrent of emotions she felt.

Moments passed in silence and Toph turned and started to walk away.

"Toph wait!" Katara called out to her friend.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to tell Aang?"

Toph turned to face her one last time. "Aang is my friend, and theres no reason why I shouldn't tell him the truth. But he doesn't need anything else weighing him down when he faces the Fire Lord. When it's all over if you don't tell him, I will," She threatened. Without another thought she left and returned to camp.

Katara slumped to her knees. She wrapped herself in her arms, fingers clenched and almost tore into her own shoulders. For the second time that night she lost control of her body. Rather than lose herself in lust for another, this time she lost herself in a flood of tears and anguish.

---------  
_Keep your blood in your head.  
And keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day we get tired.  
Today's the day we drop down.  
Gave up my body in bed.  
All for an empty hotel.  
Wasting words on lower cases and capitals._

-"The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows" by Brand New_  
---------_

**This Idea came to me in a conversation when a friend said they like Zuko and Katara as a smut paring. Anyways thanks for reading, review if you liked it or thought I could do better. **


	3. Chapter 3

Line by Line

**Story 3: Some Day**

Pairing: Sokka/Toph

It was early evening when she strolled in to the small Earth Kingdom bar. She could feel people turn in their seats in order to see her. Toph didn't mind, after all she was some what of an odd site. It wasn't everyday a blind, barefoot girl walked into a bar. Not to mention being a war hero and still unmarried at 19. She shot a dirty look at the wooden floor, she hated the way it felt compared to the plain earth. Without the touch of the earth she was truly blind again. Patiently, she waited besides the entrance until she felt a hand take hold of hers.

"Just how long were you gonna keep me waiting Sokka?" Her voice chimed with a mix of mischief and happiness that she immediately hoped he hadn't noticed. Time may have granted a few inches to her height and bust but it hadn't remedied her shyness towards her friend.

"Well excuse me. You'd think a master earth bender wouldn't need anyone's help when it comes finding her way to a table." He teased, receiving a punch in the arm in return. He helped her to a chair and they began their new found tradition of drinking and talking the evening away. Sokka learned the first time this happened to only have a drink or two, because once Toph started, it was hard to get her to stop.

Time proved him right once again. In the few hours they were there Toph already had more drinks than she should of. Sokka had his hands full, keeping her from "earth bending every loser in here." It was when she stood from her chair and took an earth bending stance that Sokka decided now it would be a good time for them to leave. He quickly reached into his pocket and slammed down a handful of coins for their drinks. Before Toph could make a move she felt her world spin. Sokka had thrown her over his shoulder and now carried her out of the small bar.

"Hey Sokka I knew you were a ladies man, but I never thought you'd be picking me up." Toph snickered at her own joke. She grew a little annoyed when he didn't laugh along with her.

"Listen, boy toy. If your gonna carry me around the least you can is laugh with me." A little smile grew on her face as her fingers stalked their way down his back and around to his sides. He was going to laugh with her one way or another. Her fingers assaulted his sides, lightly poking and prodding him through his clothes. Sokka began to wobble between steps.

"Toph," he chuckled a bit , "If you keep doing that, I might drop you." Sokka had a increasingly difficult time walking with the earth bender. He decided it was time for her to walk on her own.

"What are you doing?" Toph panicked, feeling her weight shift in his arms. She swung her arms and legs wildly, striking him several times in the process.

"Toph!" He grunted as her knee drove itself into his midsection. His body lurched forward and then fell backwards on to the ground, causing Toph to shriek as she landed on top of him. She grinned as soon as she grasped the position they were in.

"No taking me out to dinner, just skipping ahead to the fun stuff, eh?" She giggled and drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"Get off of me, you're walking the rest of the way." Sokka groaned.

They walked across a field in which Toph's small stone house stood. Sokka walked close to her, ready if she should lose her balance. A few yards away from the house Toph stopped walking and stood in place.

"Whats wrong?" Sokka asked, turning to her. He had to admit she looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"I just got a great idea, come here." She curled her finger towards herself as if reeling him in with it.

As soon as Sokka was close enough she grabbed his hands.

"Were gonna dance!" She grinned.

"What? Why?"

"I've always wanted to dance with you."

"But Toph we should probably get you ho-" Sokka stopped talking when he felt the earth swallow his feet. Losing his balance he leaned into her.

"There you go." As she moved, so did the earth around Sokka's feet. Keeping his balance proved too difficult in this situation and he kept his weight on the smaller girl in front of him.

"I've always wanted to dance with you." She admitted, blushing.

"Since when?" Sokka was a bit surprised, even if he was aware of her feelings for him.

"Since the dance we had back when we were in the fire nation."

"Then why didn't you ask?"

"Because of Suki."

The name awakened a dull pain within the young mans heart. He and Suki had gone their separate ways some time ago. The dance stopped and a few moments of silence passed before Toph freed the young man.

"I'm sorry for bringing her up." Even with Toph's dulled mind she knew she might of opened an old wound.

"It's alright, but its really getting late. Lets get you inside."

"Alright."

The two stood inside her door way. Plans were made to meet again next week and goodbyes were exchanged. As Sokka turned to leave, he felt fingers wrap around his wrist. He sighed, this had happened before and he wasn't looking forward to having this conversation tonight.

"Sokka, how about staying the night?" A bit of Toph's shyness returned.

If they were going to be together, Sokka didn't want it to start like this.

"Not tonight." He tried to leave, but Toph's grip tightened.  
"Why not?" She pulled him and they were face to face again.

"Not like this Toph." He looked to the ground, unable to meet her pleading eyes any longer.

Leaning in she offered a kiss to sway his mind. He returned it, tasting the liquor that still lingered on her breath. She relinquished her grip on him and as soon as she broke the kiss he turned to the door again.

"Goodnight Toph." He hoped the kiss would keep her from becoming too crestfallen tonight.

She was on his mind the entire time he walked back to the small village where he first met her tonight. Staring up at the stars in the night sky, he hoped that the day would come where she'd treat him this way without the aid of alcohol. He hoped that soon she'd be able to reveal to him her true feelings. He recalled the last time he talked with his father. The older man had asked him why he was waiting so long to find a wife. Sokka didn't give him the full answer, unsure if he'd understand. His father had warned him that if he waited too long, life would pass him by.

But if anything was still worth waiting, for it was her.

_---------  
I am a perfect sale.  
Just wrap me up with a bow and flowers.  
I will neglect to tell.  
I'll sell you a story that we love each other._

Some day I know I'll find my place.  
Some day I know this pain will fade.  
Some day I know I'll find my place.  
Some day I'll sing my last rephrase.

-"Plastic Man" by Seether_  
---------_

**Heh, I put Sokka through a lot of crap. Although its not my favorite I don't mind Tokka. Anyways thanks for reading**


End file.
